


when i needed you

by zombietime



Series: porn star au [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn Star AU, Subdrop, Vibrators, Zarkon (Voltron) Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: Keith grits his teeth, his knuckles turn white against the steering wheel. Apparently, before starting Galra Studios, Zarkon had been the favorite dom at several leather clubs. Keith can't understand why since he treats his subs like shit. He doesn't film often, but when he decides he wants someone, there isn't a person on set who is about to try and stop him.





	when i needed you

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically this one is first.

Keith had the day off and James had a late call so Keith ended up dropping him off in the suburbs before heading off to do grocery shopping. They make enough money now that they could probably afford to get groceries delivered but James is a fussy bitch about his produce. Keith isn't going to complain since he reaps the benefits of having a roommate who likes to cook, but it doesn't mean he's not going to be grumpy about having to leave the apartment on his day off. He's on line to check out when his phone buzzes. 

_Please come get me._

Keith frowns at the message. He stares at it so long he almost doesn't hear the cashier talking to him. James doesn't text in complete sentences with proper grammar. Keith had expected too many eggplant emojis or a picture of James' ass. He quickly grabs a couple candy bars, adding them to his order before he heads out. 

When he pulls up in front of the suburban mansion -- Keith doesn't even know who this one belongs too -- James is waiting. He's leaning against a tree in the front yard, Keith can only assume it's because he's too sore to sit down. He jumps out of the car and runs over to him.

"I'm here, it's okay." Keith puts his hands on James' shoulders and waits for him to lift his head. It takes a moment.

"I'm okay," James says quietly. "It was just -- a lot."

Keith nods, he leads James to the car. His suspicions are confirmed when James hisses as he slides into the passenger seat. Keith hands him the bag with the candy and James gives him a weak smile.

"Who was it?" Keith asks when they're more than half way home.

"Zarkon," James says with a sigh.

Keith grits his teeth, his knuckles turn white against the steering wheel. Apparently, before starting Galra Studios, Zarkon had been the favorite dom at several leather clubs. Keith can't understand why since he treats his subs like shit. He doesn't film often, but when he decides he wants someone, there isn't a person on set who is about to try and stop him.

When they get home he helps James out of his clothes and into bed. He grabs a bottle of water and strips down to his underwear and socks, sliding under the blankets next to him.

"Thanks," James says Keith curls his arms around him.

"No problem," Keith says. He runs his fingers through James' hair and feels him relax into his embrace.

James sleeps soundly while Keith naps on and off. When he finally wakes up for good, the sun has gone down. Keith gingerly sneaks out of bed and wanders up to the kitchen. He'd hurriedly shoved all the perishables in the fridge and left the rest of the groceries on the floor. He's almost done putting everything away when he hears James stumble into the bathroom. He joins Keith in the kitchen a few minutes later.

"How're you feeling?" Keith asks.

"Better," James says. 

He hooks his chin over Keith's shoulder and slides his hands up Keith's bare chest. He presses his hips up against Keith's ass, grinding slowly. He's not totally hard but he definitely not totally soft either. Keith laughs, turning around in his arms.

" _Clearly._ " 

Keith presses a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth and cups him through his underwear. James whimpers, pushing up against Keith's hand. Keith laughs again, shaking his head.

"He didn't let me come," James whines.

"Poor baby."

James pouts at him and Keith rolls his eyes before pushing him back.

"I'm almost finished putting stuff away," Keith says "You can wait."

Keith reaches up to put away the stupidly expensive organic cereal that James likes and finds a place for the few remaining groceries. 

"I was so good for him too," James mutters under his breath.

"I'm sure you were." He takes James by the hand and leads him out of the kitchen.

"They would probably be nicer to you if you behaved," James says as Keith leads him into the bathroom and rummages around underneath the sink. Keith snorts.

"I'd prefer to earn my punishment, thanks," he says. He holds up the bottle of lotion. "Bend over."

James braces himself against the counter and Keith slowly eases down his boxer briefs. 

"Shit, James," Keith swears when he gets a look at the welts. They go all the way down to his thighs. "I hope they paid you extra for this."

James huffs out a humorless laugh.

"You know they didn't," he says. "Zarkon does whatever he wants. Besides, I liked it -- mostly."

Keith squirts out a silver dollar sized dollop of lotion into his hand and rubs his palms together. James drops down to his elbows, hissing when Keith's hands first touch his abused skin. The sounds quickly turn into quiet moans as Keith works the lotion into his skin. They've been doing this for each other for as long as they've worked for Galra -- though these days it's more often Keith taking care of James. Most of Keith's spanking scenes are with an older Dom named Kolivan. They've never fucked but most of their scenes end with him fingering Keith until he comes. He's the one who first suggested the brand of lotion they keep on hand now.

Keith nudges James' legs apart, grabs more lotion and soothes his hands over the insides of his thighs. James groans, arching his back. It would probably hurt like hell but Keith can't help but imagining grinding up against James' ass. His fingers trail up the cleft of James' ass, his thumb brushing lightly over his rim. James looks back over his shoulder, lip bitten between his teeth. Keith lets the tip of his finger slip inside. James is still wet inside -- Keith doesn't want to think about if it's from lube or come.

" _Keith_ ," James whines.

"How can you still want to be fucked?" Keith asks, even as he's moving his thumb in and out slowly. "Aren't you sore?"

"Yeah, but it's _good_ ," James moans. "Let's go to my room. I'll make it worth your while."

James pulls up his underwear, waits for Keith to wash his hands and kisses him. Keith kind of loves kissing James. He's familiar and he knows what Keith likes, and Keith doesn't have to worry about James asking too much of him.

"Okay, okay," Keith laughs between kisses. And now it's James who's leading the way to the bedroom. He drops Keith's hand and kicks off his underwear before they even get into bed. 

"What do you want?" Keith asks. 

He's sitting on the edge of the bed, peeling off his socks. His underwear follow and James looks at his cock hungrily. Keith knows his dick isn't anything special. He's average all around in that regard, there's a reason he made his name in porn being a bratty bottom.

"Vibrator?"

Keith finds the slim baby blue vibe in James' nightstand. He turns it on low and lays down on his side, head propped up on one hand so he can watch. He runs the tip of the toy along the underside of James' hard-on and James whimpers.

" _Fuck_."

"You're so easy," Keith says. "Open your legs, slut."

James lifts his knee, plants his foot against the mattress and Keith slides his hand lower. He runs the vibrator over James' balls, presses it back to tease against his hole.

"Keith, please," James moans.

"Your ass is in no shape to take anything else today," Keith says. "Sorry, babe." He kisses the pout off James' mouth. "You’ll have to come like this."

Keith turns up the speed on the vibrator and brings it back to the base of James' dick. 

"Touch yourself," he says, watching as James curls a hand around the head of his dick. "Yeah, just like that."

James scoots forward, buries his head in Keith's shoulder and Keith can hear his soft whimpers. His mouth finds Keith's pulse and he kisses, sucks, and bites while Keith keeps teasing him with the vibe.

"Come on," Keith whispers. "I know you wanna come."

James fucks up into his fist faster. Keith slides the dial on the vibe all the way up, holds it against his balls and waits. It isn't long before James is shouting, his mouth still wet against Keith's neck. Keith waits until he's done riding out the aftershocks and puts away the vibrator. He pulls James down against his chest and strokes a hand over his back. He can feel James' heart pounding. They lay in silence for several minutes.

"We need to get you a proper daddy," Keith says. 

James huffs.

"Pretty sure that's the pot calling the kettle gay."

"I don't need a _daddy,_ " Keith says, petulantly "I just need --"

James pushes himself up so he can look Keith in the eye.

"Go on."

"I just need a beefy top who wants to fuck me on the regular. That's not the same thing. Fuck emotions."

"Uh huh. Whatever you say, babe."

James leans in to kiss him and Keith turns his head so that James' mouth brushes against his cheek instead.

"Don't kiss me when I'm annoyed at you," Keith says.

"Are you too annoyed to get your dick sucked too?" James asks with a smirk.

" _James,_ " Keith groans. He's been hard since they left the bathroom.

"I told you I'd make it worth your while." 

James straddles his hips and it _has_ to hurt but James doesn't flinch. Keith stares up at James' mouth, watching his clever tongue as it runs along the front of his teeth. He leans down again and this time Keith welcomes the kiss, opens his mouth to it, lets James' tongue slide against his. James' hands curl around his face, his hips grinding down against Keith's hard cock. The slick slide of skin is almost too good. He could fuck James like this if he wanted. A while ago they decided they wouldn't go that far outside of filming, but the thought is so _tempting_. 

"Say you want it," James says. He nips at Keith's jaw and Keith can't help rutting up against him. He scratches his nails down James' back and groans against his mouth. 

"Fuck," Keith whispers. "I want it. I want your mouth on my cock."

"Ask and you shall receive," James says because he's a fucking nerd.

He settles himself between Keith's spread legs, his arms resting on Keith's thighs and his feet up in the air. Keith has an excellent view of his reddened ass from this angle. James breathes on the head on Keith's dick and smiles up at him. Keith runs a hand through James' stupidly soft hair and pushes his head down. He lets his eyes fall closed as James takes him all the way down, pressing his nose into Keith's belly. 

"Fuck," Keith groans. "You're so good at that."

James eases back just enough so that he can hum and the vibrations are amazing. He bobs his head a few times and pulls off.

"I know," he says. "I've had a lot of practice."

He sticks his tongue out and taps Keith's dick against it a few times.

"Less teasing, more sucking," Keith says. James rolls his eyes before lowering his head back down. He sucks Keith like he's trying to win some kind of award for best blowjob of the year. Keith's gotten enough head from James to know that's his standard operating procedure. It's really a shame that James has no interest in leaving Galra, because the two of them together would be _unstoppable_. Keith would even learn to like topping.

James pulls off and sucks at his balls, already drawn up tight, and glides his thumb over the head of Keith's cock.

"I think you'd actually be a halfway decent dom," James says idly, like he didn't just have Keith's balls in his mouth. 

Keith laughs, breathless. James drags his tongue up the underside of his cock and starts jerking him off.

"You're good at taking charge when you need to."

James slides his mouth back down to suck at the head and Keith pushes him down again. His fingers tighten in James' hair and he can feel James' moan around his dick.

"Fuck," Keith groans. He tugs James' hand away and forces him down, feels his dick hit the back of James' throat and his hips come up off the bed. James deepthroats him for as long as he can stand before he pulls off to breathe. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath then looks up at Keith through his eyelashes. 

"And you know what you like," he says, his voice rougher than before.

Keith did that to him. He did that with his _cock_ down James' throat. _Fuck._ Maybe James isn't totally off base.

"You could fucking destroy a service top is all I'm saying."

Keith doesn't respond. Instead he just trails his thumb over James bottom lip.

"Can I come down your throat?" he asks.

James snorts, "I thought you'd never ask."

He takes Keith into his mouth again and his hands grip Keith's hips. Keith's hands go to the back of James' head, fucking his mouth in a steady rhythm. It doesn't take long before Keith feels himself tripping towards the edge, it builds in his thighs first, and then his balls. Before he knows it he's thrusting up into James' throat, coming hard as he holds James' head down, making him take it all.

" _Fuck_ " Keith shouts before he collapses against the bed, finally release his hold on James. He closes his eyes and gulps down breaths like he'd almost drowned. James is pressing soft kisses to crease of his thigh, he works his way up Keith's chest and rests there, a heavy but comforting weight. When Keith finally opens his eyes, James is grinning like the cat who got the canary. His mouth swollen and spit slick -- the perfect picture of debauchery. 

"Hey," he says.

"Hey yourself."

James leans forward to kiss him, just a quick press of lips.

"That was fun," he says. 

Keith laughs. "Yeah." He brushes James' messy hair away from his face.

"Thanks for taking care of me," James says, his voice more serious than it was a moment ago.

"Any time, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this self indulgent prequel smut 😘
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zombietime_)!


End file.
